The Elevator of Time
by N0Mercy
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to the survivors on the elevator in mercy hospital? [One-Shot]


_**-Zoey's POV-**_

Five hundred times

Five hundred times we have gone through this stupid city, to get to this stupid stupid elevator, to get UP THIS STUPID HOSPITAL, to get away FROM THESE DAMN INFECTED!

 _"You call this a zombie apocalypse? This doesn't hold a candle to the great zombie attack of 57'."_ Said Bill, obviously having one of his Nam flashbacks again. "Bill are you okay?" I said. He looked at me like Louis would look at his pills. He then backed me into the corner of the elevator and screamed at me "WOAH HO HO!"

Francis walked up and grabbed Bill's shoulder _"Grandpa Bill, you are going senile, take these pills."_ He took a bottle of ibuprofen from target out of his back pocket and handed them to Bill. But as soon as Bill reached out to take them, a blur of white snatched the pills out of Francis hand and knocking him over as well, causing him to scream, _"GET IT OFF!"_ the fear in his voice evident.

I knew I had to act fast, so I pulled out my pistol and aimed at what I thought was a Hunter, I started to squeeze the trigger when I noticed… It was Louis!

 _"Louis!?", "Louis?"_ Francis said looking up, _"LOUISH!"_ Bill said as if he were brain dead.

I lowered my gun, how was he alive? He died in the explosion back at the gas station.

 _"Louis, h-how are you still alive?"_ , Louis then looked up at me and said _"I'm not."_ He shoved the bottle of pills into his mouth and faded away as if he were a ghost.

Bill said _"Man this is taking me back"_ , out of pure rage, I walked up to Bill _"Shut up old man! You are a useless senile mental patient who blew Louis to bits because you can't SHOOT A GUN WITHOUT HITTING GAS PUMPS!"_

Francis got up from where he was lying on the ground "Zoey, calm down"

I blink back tears _"No!, I won't calm down!"_ I feel the tears running down my cheeks but I don't care at this point. "This stupid bastard does nothing but get us into trouble! He shoots gas can setting the room on fire killing everyone, he shoots cars setting off their alarm, and he killed my one true love." I fall to my knees sobbing as the elevator continues its seemingly never ending journey up the hospital.

 _ **-Francis POV-**_

Zoey is sobbing in front of me. Not very many things make me actually upset, but seeing Zoey like this…The usually cheerful and optimistic girl, breaking down in front of me was disheartening to say the least. I pat her on the back _"sshhh let it all out."_

 _(2 Minutes of crying later)_

Zoey sniffles, _"thank you Francis"_ she says with a sad smile. I smile back at her, when Bill pushes me aside and says sternly to her, _"take my hand"_ , Zoey looks up at Bill with a confused look on her face. She stammers _"What wh-"_ Bill cuts her off by grabbing her hand causing both of them to vanish.

The elevator door rings and opens up. As it opens I see a Tank standing outside the elevator, growling and beating his massive pecs, with his tree trunk like hands.

-Sigh- _"Good thing I'm indestructible"_ the last words I will speak until Bill and Zoey die, and we respawn in the saferoom.

 **-Zoey's POV-**

Blackness. As I look around all I see is black, blacker than Louis, so black it makes me want to eat watermelon.

I am falling, yes I am most certainly falling. I all of the sudden feel unbearably tired, so I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I open my eyes, breathing hard I sit up and look around. I'm in a jungle somewhere, I get up and start looking for any signs of Bill, or Francis. Nothing, I start to panic, and I scream for help, when I hear a thunderous thump, and the world around me starts shaking as if there is an earthquake. That is when I climb up one of the tall palm trees to get a better view of what made that sound, when I get to the top of the tree, I see an ungodly sight. A 300+ foot tall zombie walking towards me, I slide down the tree and start freaking out.

Bill was right my apocalypse does not hold a candle to this, that is when I hear behind me

 _"WOAH HO HO"_ I turn around and see a much younger Bill walking towards me with a m60 in his hands. ¨Bill?!¨ he nods to me and throws me the M60. _¨I´m going to murder that bastard with my own god damn bare hands¨_ , I say in response, _¨Alright lovely!¨_ and we run off to the zombie.

 _ **-Epilogue-**_

The Great Zombie attack of 1957 started on October 2nd, 1957 after a series of epic wars with the Aliens of the moon, the titanic zombies came from seemingly nowhere and attacked humanity, slowly driving us to extinction.

That was until the great heroes of humanity Bill, Coach, House M.D and the Master Chief. United together to take down the zombie menace. They fought with great skill and grave determination. With the help of the United Nations, the 4-Man team beat back the zombies, allowing humanity to once again become the dominant species on earth. Until 2008 when the Zombies rose again.

 _¨We fight for three things men, LIBERTY, JUSTICE, AND GIRLS WITH NICE BUTTS! DO NOT LET THESE COMMUNIST ZOMBIES TAKE THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM US!¨_ -Grandpa Bill right before the battle of Suck the Heads.

Over 100 years before the Great Zombie attack of 57´, giant humanoid creatures called Titans suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason. What remains of humanity then resided within three enormous concentric walls: the outermost was Wall Maria; the middle wall is Wall Rose and the innermost was Wall Sheena. Inside these walls contained what was left of humanity.

They lived like this for a long time until a little kid named Eren created atom bombs and nuked all the titans. The walls then randomly disappeared one day.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
